


Монетки

by Nemhain



Category: Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды к Кудо Йоджи все-таки возвращается память.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Монетки

_На твоем гербе Роза Ветров, на моем – переломленный меч._  
 _Но оба мы знаем цену слов и горечь непрожитых встреч…(с) Дэн Назгул, «Перекресток Миров»_    
  
Лондон. Один из центров мира. Один из центров истории, моды, искусства, бизнеса, политики. Один из городов, которые правят миром.   
Йоджи не любил Лондон.   
Но именно рейс в Лондон первым попался ему на глаза в длинном списке вылетов, лежавшем на стойке авиа-компании, работавшей с их фирмой, когда он истерзанный самим собой вбежал в зал аэропорта с твердым намерением оказаться подальше от Японии... И именно до рейса в Лондон нужно было ждать меньше всего. Да и виза-то у него была только в Англию.   
Он не знал, что делать в Лондоне. Действительно не знал.   
Ни людей, ни гостиниц, ни ресторанов, ни магазинов, ни фирм, ни достопримечательностей, ни… Он ничего не знал о Лондоне.   
Но когда убегаешь, не так важно – куда, правда? Важно, чтобы не нашли те, от кого убегаешь.   
По счастливой случайности всего несколько недель назад он вернулся из командировки в Брейнтри, а визу по ошибке проставили на полгода, а не на месяц. Он тогда ещё звонил Аске и шутливо грозил, что если она не пообещает приготовить по его возвращению что-нибудь вкусненькое и необычное, то он задержится ещё на полгода, найдёт себе другую жену, получит гражданство и останется жить в Англии.   
Аска, конечно же, пообещала. И приготовила. И не раз.   
Он привез ей сувенир - копилку в виде лондонской красной телефонной будки. Он почему-то посчитал, что из Англии надо привезти что-нибудь лондонское. И не важно, что он там не был. Да к тому же они оба имели дурацкую привычку высыпать мелочь из карманов на тумбочку в прихожей. А потом, когда возвращались вечерами домой чересчур счастливые и возбужденные, постоянно смахивали монетки на пол. Монетки валялись по всему полу, попадали в ботинки… В общем, та ещё забава – деньги по ботинками и полу собирать. Аска тогда улыбнулась. И на пол с веселым грохотом летала уже эта дурацкая копилка. Но не разбивалась. Йоджи шутил, что его гений всё знал и предвидел, и именно эта «красная будка» - по-другому он её не называл – должна была поселиться именно в их доме.   
А пару дней назад «красная будка» разбилась. Почему? Ну почему?!!   
Йоджи смахнул её случайным движением… Просто, когда он целовал Аску, мысли разлетались в разные стороны, а координация порой улепетывала за ними вслед. В тот вечер была то ли годовщина, то ли ещё какой праздник… Был то ли ресторан, то ли корпоратив. Он пил великолепное итальянское десертное, а она цедила экспрессо, заедая горечь кофе вареньем из розовых лепестков. Аска умела убивать настоящий кофе какой-нибудь сладостью настолько аппетитно, что язык не поворачивался её остановить, хотя это действо было, конечно же, святотатством. Последнюю ложку варенья она размазала по губам… Йоджи целовал её снова и снова, тянулся за этими шикарными сладкими губами, чтобы ещё раз ощутить их вкус, почувствовать, как они отвечают на нежные прикосновения… Он был в не себя от счастья. Он утопал в их запахе и сладости. Вот только казалось, что целует он другие губы… В тот вечер он любил её. Любил. Любил! Занимался с ней любовью!! Занимался с ней сексом. Он не знал, как назвать это теперь. Конечно, он продолжал любить её. Но теперь было ещё…   
«Красная будка» разбилась.   
Монетки брызнули из неё в разные стороны.   
Заснули они только под утро. И то, лишь потому, что ему нужно было на работу. В то утро ни на какую работу он не пошёл.   
В то утро из маленькой «красной будки» в его сознании, опечатанной всеми возможными запретами, опутанной километрами милицейской ленты, из этого хранилища ядерных боеголовок, брызнули воспоминания. Одно за другим… Одно за другим…   
День он продержался. А второе утро началось с твердого осознания, что он не хочет вспоминать.   
Но одно за другим воспоминания лезли на поверхность…   
Аска сперва радовалась, потом взволновалась, потом – испугалась.   
А он… Йоджи хотел убежать. Скрыться… Исчезнуть из Токио, из Японии, чтобы ничто… НИЧТО!! Не могло напомнить. Чтобы не было перекрестка, на котором застрелили его Аску, его настоящую Аску. Чтобы не было парка, в котором он убил молодого, но не чистого на руку бизнесмена… Задушил леской. Чтобы не было… не было… не…   
Он сказал Аске, что ему необходимо побыть одному. Что он не хочет вспоминать. Что нужно, чтобы нечему было напомнить. Что он уедет на пару дней. Куда-нибудь.   
Она заплакала. Поняла, что он лжёт?.. Что он не вернётся?   
Потому что сейчас, стоя у открытого шкафа в каком-то лондонском отеле, он видит не две рубашки и брюки, наскоро прихваченные из дома, а висящий на вешалке длинный черный плащ, перечеркнутый белым крестом. И знает, что во внутреннем его кармане запасная леска, в воротник вделан экстренный радиопередатчик, а вот здесь, в нагрудном кармане, лежат темные очки…   
  
Ран не верит в сны. Потому, наверное, они ему и не снятся.   
Но иногда… Этой ночью ему снилось, что «красная будка» разбилась.   
В Лондоне есть телефонные автоматы, похожие на «красные будки». Своеобразный символ города, приманка и сигнал для туристов. Есть сувенирные копилки в виде этих автоматов. Для мелочи.   
Ран, вообще-то, никогда не задумывался, зачем нужны копилки. Нет, малышне – понятно, конечно. Но взрослым людям? Он никогда не понимал людей, в карманах которых скапливается мелочь, которая потом оказывается на тумбочках, на полу, в ботинках и по всему дому. У Кудо была эта жуткая привычка…   
Да. Во сне «красная будка» разбилась.   
Монетки брызнули из неё в разные стороны.   
Во сне была темнота, желание и поцелуи. Липкие, сладкие, нежные… Ран думал, что уже давно забыл об этих поцелуях, пахнущих табачной горечью, легкой алкогольной дымкой и вызывающим одеколоном.   
А ещё во сне было дикое, вопящее – отчаяние.   
Бывают сны, от которых сосет под ложечкой. Просыпаешься, зная – то, что приснилось, действительно случится. Но Ран не доверял таким предчувствиям.   
Ран продержался день, два…   
Юки очень удивился просьбе, но выполнил её.   
В Лондон приехал человек по имени Кудо Йоджи. Выяснить, в каком отеле он остановился, не составляло труда.   
  
Сейчас ночь. Время Тварей Тьмы и Рыцарей Света.   
Йоджи сидит на кровати лицом к окну и смотрит в него невидящим взглядом. В одну точку на темно-синем ночном лондонском небе.   
Вспоминать больно. А слезы бегут по щекам, не спрашиваясь.   
Что будет теперь?.. Любой сделанный выбор будет неправильным… Но неважно. Это потом. А сейчас, как чертики из коробки: одно за другим, одно за другим, одно за другим…   
Он вспомнил, что нашёл покой для себя. Получил прощение. Готов был жить дальше.   
Но сейчас – это не играет роли. Может быть, лучше всего – сойти с ума?   
А чертики всё лезут и лезут.   
На плечо, сзади, ложится рука. Осторожная ладонь, затянутая в перчатку. Ложится так, точно ее владелец боится ошибиться или причинить боль. Отчего-то Йоджи не удивлен.   
Он не любил Лондон. Потому что его тянуло сюда с непреодолимой силой, точно здесь… где-то рядом…   
\- Только не оборачивайся, не оборачивайся, - знакомый голос дрожит.   
Йоджи всегда хотел знать, умеет ли этот голос быть нерешительным? Оказывается, умеет. Но отчего-то сейчас это знание вовсе не радует...   
Не бойся. Я уже вспомнил, кто так пахнет розами, Айя… Нет, Ран.   
Но что с этим делать?..   
Слезы беззвучно текут по щекам. Йоджи кладет свою ладонь поверх ткани перчатки.   
Смотри вместе со мной, как рушится хрустальный игрушечный замок, который моё сознание подарило мне. Пусть и ненадолго.


End file.
